cookieclicker_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Cookie Clicker: The Story
On August 10th, 2013 a god named Orteil made a game called Cookie Clicker. He made the game as a joke, expecting people to play only for 1 hour or so and then stopping. Unknown to him, a internet user already found Cookie Clicker and started playing it. That user stayed up all night, clicking on cookies. By the next day, he had 3 time machines. He told his friends about it, and his friends went home and played it. They too got addicted, and wouldn't stop playing. Then the friends told their friends, and so on and so on. By now, a few hundred people were playing Cookie Clicker. Then, a user went on twitter and said "Play Cookie Clicker!" He had about 200 followers on twitter, don't even ask how, and about 104 of them played it. Then they got addicted, and told their friends in real life and went on Twitter and posted Cookie Clicker things. Now a few THOUSAND players played Cookie Clicker, and it kept spreading. And then a few MILLION players started playing! Suddenly, on December 10th, 2013 cookies started raining from the sky! At first, people were surprised, but then they really didn't care. The next day, a giant cookie appeared in the sky with Cursors all around it! Cookie Clickers started bowing at it, and thanked the "Cookie Gods." The next day, Grandmas started marching in the street. Suddenly, a man named "The Cookie Clicker" appeared and told everyone to "Prepare for cookie awesomeness." Cookie Clickers bowed to him, but other people thought he was crazy! The next day, regular Farms were replaced with Cookie Farms and buildings were knocked down to make room for Cookie Factories! People all over the world started to taste his cookies, and they wanted more! So he made his army of Grandmas bigger, and started making Cookie Mines! Work in Factories, Farms, and Mines were increasing by the second! His cookies got better and better, and people wanted even more! Banks now had cookies, people started praying to priests of Cookie Temples, and witched used spells to summon Cookies! Suddenly, NASA revealed that there were "Cookie Planets!" He made 15 Rocket Ships, and started shipping fresh cookies from the Cookie Planets! Cookies from the Cookie Planets were way more tastier than normal cookies, and people demanded more! He increased his cookie industry, and then got Alchemy Labs! Gold all over the world was being turned into cookies! Then, he figured out how to make Cookieverse Portals! He made his first one, and starting retrieving a TON of cookies from the Cookieverse! He made a ton more, and people loved him! He was famous throughout the whole galaxy, and people wanted more COOKIES!!!! Then a scientist gave him a blueprint for a Time Machine, and he made a Time Machine! With the Time Machine, he could go back in time and get cookies that were just baked! As his cookies got even more famous, he bought and upgraded a ton of stuff! Finally, he got a Antimatter Condenser. He starting condensing antimatter into cookies the moment he got it, and for once, he was happy. Prisms even turned light into cookies! His cookies were famous throughout the whole galaxy, and he was happy. Suddenly, the Grandmas got mad! They were mad of having to bake cookies forever without pay, and they rose against the Cookie Clicker! Wrinkers started damaging CPS, and the Cookie Clicker continued to fight them! Suddenly, a Wrath Cookie spawned! The Cookie Clicker didn't know what this red cookie was, so he clicked on it. Suddenly, his cookie production was decreased! After the effect, he finally decided to end this Grandma madness! He finally appeased the Grandmas at a price, but he was happy that the Grandmas were once again peaceful. And to this day, he still clicks on cookies. The End. Category:Fanfics Category:Good articles